1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to typewriters having an inked ribbon and a correction tape wherein lengths thereof are guided through closely adjacent parallel planes to present the ribbon or tape in the line of impact of a printing element, with the plane of the correction tape between the plane of the inked ribbon and a plane including a printing line along a platen.
2. Description of Related Art
Especially in type wheel typewriters, the distance between the types on the type wheel spokes and the platen should be as small as possible to prevent the spokes from deflecting too much. But this small distance means that but little space is available for an inked ribbon and a correction tape. This is cause for trouble. The trouble may consist in that the type wheel spokes catch in either the ribbon or the tape. But it also happens that the long edges of both ribbon and tape gate on top of each other during the raising and lowering motion. All of these malfunctions prevent proper operation of the typewriter. It has already been proposed to arrange the ribbon and the correcting tape one above the other in a vertical plane. But this has the disadvantage that, in order to make corrections, the inked ribbon has to be raised also, and that by a very long angular travel. All of these solutions are not entirely satisfactory.